


Break, Break, S h a t t e r

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Takatora did, he did for Mitsuzane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break, Break, S h a t t e r

Takatora lay on the ground, one hand reaching out towards the door. Behind him, the stairs and the picture of the Yggdrasil tower had been torn down, the purple Armoured Rider that he had once fought against in the Helheim Forest standing in front of him. His armour gave one last shimmer, before it disappeared completely, his body having taken too much damage to continue to use it.

 

_Break_

He stretched out his hand, almost forcing himself to drag his body across the floor. He saw the purple Rider turn towards him, saw his hand move to the Sengoku Driver to undo the transformation, and his eyes widened when he recognized the one beneath the armour.

 

_Break_

"Mitsu... Zane...?" Takatora whispered in disbelief. His younger brother looked at him, eyes cold and unfeeling. He hadn't known, hadn't every suspected that his brother would be a Rider, that all this time, by experimenting with the Drivers, by putting himself in danger to save the City, to make it a better place for him, for  _Mitsuzane_ , he had put the very person he wanted to save in danger.

 

_Shatter_

Mitsuzane's eyes were cold. The emotion that had always filled them - when he had been younger, it had been happiness, slowly became admiration, and when he'd entered high school it had become neutral - was gone. Mitsuzane did not bother to show him any part of himself, and Takatora wondered what he had done.

 

_Shatter_

"Nii-san," Mitsuzane said. Like his eyes, his voice was the same, void of emotion. "Have you ever thought about getting to know me?"

 

_Shatter_

Takatora looked up at his brother, trying to breathe without it hurting too much. The Energy Driver dug into his abdomen, but he didn't care. All he wanted was Mitsuzane, to hold Mitsuzane and have his younger brother back again. Everything that he had done, it had been for him.

 

_Break down and cry and wonder what went wrong_

He grit his teeth, looking up at Mitsuzane. He was on the ground, and his brother was there, looking like he had taken on the world and won, like Takatora was beneath him now. "I know you, Mitsuzane! You're my younger brother! You're a Kureshima!" He was desperate, desperate to know what he had done wrong, frustrated tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

 

_Reach out for him only to see him turn his back_

A glint of sadness flashed through Mitsuzane's eyes, as though that was not the answer that he had wanted. Takatora reached out again, desperate to try to grab onto something to tell him that he was just dreaming, that this was a nightmare, and that when he woke up again, Mitsuzane would be in his room, asleep, and Takatora would be able to hold him. The younger turned his back, and the pain stabbed at Takatora.

 

_Break_

"That's where you're wrong, Takatora," Mitsuzane said, the use of his brother's name instead of the ever respectful ' _nii-san_ ' making him seem more determined, stronger than he had ever been. "You've never known me."

 

_Break_

Mitsuzane grabbed the side of his school blazer, tearing it off. Beneath it, he wore the Gaim hoodie, turning back slightly to look at Takatora, a small hint of sadness emanating from him. "This is who I am, Takatora," Mitsuzane said, "I am Micchy. The one you never tried to know."

 

_Shatter_

"The one that you suffocated." Then he turned, and Mitsuzane walked out of the Kureshima estate, out of Takatora's life.

 

_Shatter_

Takatora screamed, only one name tearing from his throat, forcing himself to get up. The damage that his brother had done was too much too handle, and even someone like himself, under the strain of the Genesis Driver and the wounds, he could hardly even talk, and it was only the strength of his determination that helped him stand.

 

_Cry_

He staggered, outside, to see Mitsuzane being welcomed by his 'friends', by the street thrash. They all looked happy for him, although they did seem to be slightly sad that this was the way that Mitsuzane had to join them fully. As though feeling his gaze on his back, Mitsuzane turned, and looked at him. "Goodbye," He whispered, "Takatora."

 

_Fall_

Takatora staggered, everything taking a toll on him, but the words of his younger brother hit him the hardest. He fell, and Mitsuzane watched him, eyes pitiful, sorrowful, but he didn't reach out to help. "I will no longer live in your cage." He heard Mitsuzane say. His eyes started to close, even as he fought against it, trying to stay awake.

 

_Sleep_

He heard the footsteps, heard the crowd leaving, leaving him, Kureshima Takatora in an empty courtyard with an empty house, and Takatora gave in and cried. The pain started to leave him, as he started to lose consciousness.

 

_Never wake up_

"Nii-san!" Takatora heard, turning around to see a younger, 5 year old Mitsuzane running towards him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Welcome home, nii-san!" 

 

_Shatter_

"Nii-san," Mitsuzane said, sitting on his brother's bed, "Nii-san, is school difficult? You look tired." His face was upset, as he threw himself into his brother's arms. "I'll protect nii-san! I'll always be with nii-san!"

 

_Shatter_

"Goodbye, Takatora."

 

_Break_

' _You said you'd always be with me, Mitsuzane_ ,' Takatora thought. ' _Why did you break your promise_?'

 

_Why_

Everything I did, I did for you.

 

_Mitsuzane_

My precious younger brother. 


End file.
